The Itsy Bitsy Spider
by SaturnXK
Summary: The Genei Ryodan originated from one of the forgotten, but most diverse of slums. It was a city within a dump, a diamond in the rough.


**I figured that the Genei Ryodan needed some attention from me, seeing as I haven't written a Spider fic for aaages ;D**

* * *

><p><em>The itsy bitsy spider climbed up the water spout.<em>

The Genei Ryodan originated from one of the forgotten, but most diverse of slums. It was a city within a dump, a diamond in the rough. Gradually, starting from Kuroro Lucilfer and six others, they left Meteor City, and then they gained more members, more and more, until they consisted of a group of thirteen highly dangerous Nen users with nothing to lose.

Together, this group called themselves the Genei Ryodan, the Twelve Legged Spider, the Phantom Troupe. They had ascended from the lowest of citizens, and through all their goals, missions and ambitions, terrorised their way to the top of the underworld.

_Down came the rain, and washed the spider out._

But even the most powerful and influential of gangs sometimes get dragged back down again. This, for the Genei Ryodan, came in the form of the last remaining member of the Kuruta clan, a man – or rather, boy – by the name of Kurapika. Hell-bent on revenge, he annihilated two of their members and reduced another to uselessness.

And so, the Spider lost its head. But who said that it would die?

_Out came the sun, and dried up all the rain…_

Though important, the head was by no means irreplaceable. The Phantom Troupe was still in operation, but without Kuroro, they sometimes squabbled, as predicted, seeing that the group was made up of unstable, varied and downright violent personalities. However, it was favourable to have a head, seeing that he made this collage of individuals work and collaborate.

Therefore, the Genei Ryodan took it upon themselves to find their head. They searched, and are still searching, for a clue, anything, to lead them to their boss, their danchou. Half of them returned back to the Troupe's birthplace, Meteor City. There, they fought against the Chimera Ants; mere child's play. The Chimera Ants had been bullying the residents of their home, but it wasn't out of loyalty did the Ryodan fight. No, it was simply because they were bored, and because the Ants would bring trouble to them in the future. So it wasn't with the City's best interests at heart, but purely their own.

_The itsy bitsy spider went up the spout again._

They hadn't located Kuroro yet, but all the members could feel it; they were close. They were so very, very close. Even without the help of that lunatic clown, Hisoka, it was impossible to miss the signs. They could all feel it in their bones, their very being.

One would ask why they would go so far to rescue someone when the group itself didn't even care for each other. Why? Perhaps it was because Kuroro was the one who brought them all together, the one who finally gave them a purpose in life, instead of living out their existence foraging in the ever-growing dirt of Meteor City. Perhaps it was because together, they felt a little tighter, a little closer to being human, to feeling the warmth of another person. No, they didn't feel like a family. That word was forbidden, a taboo to speak of, because their families had abandoned them long ago. They didn't need another one, another one who would repeat the past; another one who would leave them again.

"Oi."

The word cut across the air like a whip, startling the sleepy occupants of the shelter out of their daze.

Phinks entered the hideout, his feet rustling the garbage that rolled across his way. Shizuku blinked at him, closing the book on her lap, and Kalluto straightened up. Bonolenov simply stared, while Shalnark's eyes flickered up from his mobile and back down again.

"What?" Feitan asked, his voice muffled from his bandana. Phinks smirked at him and met the gazes of the others.

Slowly, in a calm, but vaguely excited voice, Phinks spoke. "The others have found him; Machi, Kortopi, Nobunaga and Franklin. They've found danchou."

* * *

><p><strong>Muu, muu. How did I go? I used the nursery rhyme, Itsy Bitsy Spider, because I thought that it related well to the Ryodan X3<strong>

**Please review~!**


End file.
